Digital World (Fusion)
(Former) (Current) }} Due to a catclysm some time in the past, the Digital World of Digimon Fusion was split into 108 "Zones", mini-worlds separated by a featureless expanse that most Digimon are unable to travel through on their own. The Code Crowns for each Zone bestow complete dominion over that Zone, as well as the ability to travel to other Zones. It was revealed that the Digital World was originally one area until it was broken up into different zones. When reclaimed all 108 Code Crowns, he reconstructed the Digital World into seven kingdoms orbiting his fortress, the Bagra Pandæmonium, and created an eighth spiritual kingdom named "Prison Land" as a place to imprison his foes. Digital Space The is the limbo between Zones. It consists of a vast expanse, situated between what appear to be two giant, green s. Going through the Digital Space is the only way to travel between Zones, but the space is abrasive to a Digimon's data, making it impossible for most Digimon to be in the space for more than a few seconds. However, Digimon can safely be transported while stored within a General's Fusion Loader, and extremely powerful Digimon, such as or , are able to move through the space without dissipating. Arukadhimon's Nest Arukadhimon's Nest is a little area floating within Digital Space that the Bagra Army's calls home. It is small with only one opening, but within its confines, Digimon are immune to the decomposition effect they otherwise suffer in Digital Space. Most of the Fusion Fighters end up here after being captured by Arukadhimon, only protected by and the ' barrier. Though Arukadhimon ends up breaking through the barrier anyway, it is stalled enough to allow Mikey to return, which lets the Fusion Fighters defeat it. teleports to the nest only to be greeted by her dying servant. Zones Jupiter Zone Digimon Xros Tower Forest Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast, open field with a few small forests, as well as some shallow cliffs and bluffs. It is the Zone where Mikey and his friends arrive in the Digital World , and contains the Village of Light and the Mushroom Village. It is also the homeplace of , , the , , , , , and the . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is in the anime and in the manga. Though it takes a while for Mikey to warm up to the idea of saving the Digital World, he and Shoutmon resolve to make the Fusion Fighters in this Zone. They ultimately manage to free its inhabitants with little hardship, and the Code Crown appears after the defeat of the respective commander in both continuities. Village of Light The is the home village of , the , , , , and . Mikey helps Shoutmon and his friends defend the village from the Bagra Army's bombardment. Resting for the night, Shoutmon attempts to convince Mikey to become his General with a party, but Mikey refuses when he considers the idea to be for Shoutmon's selfish gain. Only when Shoutmon reveals his ultimate desire and thwart a Bagra Army attack in a forest nearby does he agree. sends a to simulate the village's "Day of the Rising Ground" in which bamboo shoots break the earth, but the group in not fooled, and Mikey saves the village from the Bagra Army by defeating the Forest Zone commander . This wins him the Code Crown and ownership of the entire Forest Zone. Mushroom Village The is the home village of the and is the location of the Abyss Truffle and the Code Crown of Forest Zone in the manga. Island Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast ocean inhabited by the gigantic , who carries a tropical island on his back named the King Whamon Island. It is the homeplace of , , the , and the Pukamon. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . Each year, its inhabitants provide a tribute of DigiBytes to King Whamon at the end of the summer festival. The Fusion Fighters arrive and save the elder Archelomon, who knows the location of the Code Crown for the Zone. Unfortunately, he is captured at a later time and reveals that it is in King Whamon's stomach, leading Neptunemon to send his for a retrieval operation. King Whamon, on the other hand, is capable of defending himself, and he grants the Code Crown to the Fusion Fighters for their aid to him and in accordance to the will of the Zone's inhabitants. He also bequeaths unto them the five DigiCards which are the Zone's treasures. The Bagra Army is ultimately routed by the Fusion Fighters, leaving the Zone at peace once more. ;Places in the Island Zone File:6-29 Analyzer-09 JP.png|King Whamon Island Magma Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a mountainous region filled with active volcanoes and hot springs. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . He enslaves the Zone's residents in order to dig for the Code Crown, which prompts the Fusion Fighters into action. Through several battles with all sorts of officers in the Magma Zone Battalion as well as an appearance by one of the Three Generals himself, the Fusion Fighters manage to rid the Zone of the Bagra Army's presence. The Code Crown emerges from the ground following AncientVolcanomon's destruction to give ownership of the Zone to the Fusion Fighters. ;Places in the Magma Zone File:6-07 Ruins.png|Ruins Lake Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a temperate, forested area dotted with lakes and presided over by Bastea Castle, which stands across the largest lake from a system of icy caverns. It is also the homeplace of , the princess of the Zone. Her army is headed by , with the , Pandamons, and ToyAgumons beneath him. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . The two forces fight a pitched battle until Knightmon is defeated. Mikey saves him, and Knightmon brings him to the castle, where the Fusion Fighters intercede in IceDevimon's attack. Knightmon takes Mikey to Beastmon in order for him to become her knight, but Beastmon has another candidate in mind: Blue Flare's Christopher. When the Fusion Fighters repel an infiltration by IceDevimon, Beastmon names Mikey her champion as Christopher concedes. Unfortunately, Mikey overexerts himself and passes out from the strain. Jeremy commands the castle's defenses during Mikey's recovery, while of the Three Generals and IceDevimon's direct superior uses her mirror magic to influence Angie. Angie ends up bringing the Code Crown for the Zone, hidden inside Beastmon's necklace, directly to Laylamon, though she offers some resistance once there. Mikey awakens and leads a strike force against Laylamon, who unsealed her hidden weapon in the meantime. The bonds of friendship among the Fusion Fighters help Angie break the spell upon her, and the Fusion Fighters destroy both Daipenmon and IceDevimon, with Laylamon retreating. The Fusion Fighters claim ownership over the Lake Zone, while Beastmon, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmons join the Fusion Fighters. Sand Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast desert littered with pyramids and other ancient ruins, which contain underground waterways. It was once the heart of a prosperous city named which was protected by the Warriors of the Light, but the city fell to ruins when its order was decimated by the Bagra Army. The Zone still contains 's Tomb'This location is named "Pharaohmon's Grave" in ''Digimon Fusion Fighters. with its traps and the , where the Warriors of the Light were healed by their Queen while protected by a forcefield. It is also the homeplace of and . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is a gray . The Fusion Fighters end up here after their adventures in the Lake Zone, where they, excited by 's rumors of Silicalia's treasures, begin a treasure hunt. Unfortunately, all this leads them is a sandpit trap by SkullScorpionmon, but they manage to escape into the caverns and mines beneath the sands. There, they are rescued by Deputymon, who conscripts them into a treasure hunt, where they brave traps and the Bagra Army to reach the treasure in Pharaohmon's Tomb. At the tomb, Pharaohmon challenges them over Mikey's intentions to bring light or darkness to the Digital World. Mikey soon realizes that it is a test and that the answer is to not fight unnecessarily, and he also reveals that their entire ordeal, including the traps they evaded, was a test designed by both Deputymon and Pharaohmon to discover the worthy. For this knowledge and Mikey's good intentions, Deputymon grants him the Code Crown. On the surface, the Bagra Army is in a battle with both Blue Flare and Midnight, while the Fusion Fighters are attacked by . Blastmon's attack separates Reapmon and Mikey from the others, where Reapmon sees the Queen acknowledge Mikey as a Warrior of the Light. Because of this, Reapmon explains the history of the Warriors in relation to the Sand Zone, including that he himself wiped them out in self-defense while they were controlled by a spell. Reapmon discovers that it was an under 's orders which did so and is fatally wounded attempting to kill her. Under Pharaohmon's guidance, Mikey summons the Pyramid of Renewal to heal Reapmon, only to be put under siege by the Bagra Army. Reapmon interrupts the healing to allow Mikey to defend his friends, and in protecting them in turn, Reapmon is resurrected as under the Queen's blessings. Beelzemon and the Fusion Fighters join forces to defeat Laylamon's troops. With the Bagra Army routed and the Code Crown in the Fusion Fighters' possession, Mikey is set to leave, only for Laylamon to force them through a portal. ;Places in the Sand Zone File:6-12 Silicalia.png|Silicalia File:6-12 Pharaohmon's Tomb.png|Pharaohmon's Tomb File:6-14 Pyramid of Renewal.png|Pyramid of Renewal Sky Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a city that floats among the clouds. Its citizens are allowed freedom to pursue art as long as they adhere to the draconian laws instituted by their president, , and enforced by the patrol force he heads. opposes these measures and runs for president against the incumbent. Those who break the law are executed by electromagnetic waves in their arena. The Fusion Fighters are forced here after their adventures in the Sand Zone, where they quickly run afoul of the laws' oppressive nature. Lucemon helps them out, but despite their best efforts, is falsely arrested for knocking down a statue and Mikey and for attempting to aid him. The Fusion Fighters attempt a rescue but are halted by SlushAngemon himself, who sets them up for execution the next day. A Kyupimon comes forward instead as the actual culprit, but Mikey cannot stand to have a Digimon be killed over such a small infraction, so he leads the Fusion Fighters against SlushAngemon. Lucemon takes the opportunity to sway the citizens to his side, and when the Fusion Fighters defeat SlushAngemon, he wins enough support to become president. Unfortunately, Lucemon turns out to be a Bagra Army spy in 's employ, and he uses his new position to unveil the . The Sky Temple is where the Zone's Code Crown is stored and used, along with the citizens' pure hearts, to seal the Phantom Mist, the Sky Zone's hidden, corrupting darkness. Lucemon partnered with Midnight to get this far; Lucemon obtains the Code Crown while Midnight gets the Phantom Mist itself. While Nene absorbs as much of the Mist as she can in her Fusion Loader under 's orders, what she cannot contain leaks out into the Zone and drives its citizens to darkness. The Fusion Fighters defeat Lucemon and regain the Code Crown before confronting Midnight. Lucemon manages to survive the fight, take Nene hostage, and absorb the Mist for himself. He is unable to control the darkness, however, and mutates into his mindless . Lucemon then begins absorbing every bit of the Mist, incidentally freeing the citizens from its influence, before moving on to taking the data from the Zone itself for his benefit. The Fusion Fighters help rescue Nene, so she in return aids them in defeating Lucemon once and for all. The Sky Temple crumbles in the aftermath. officially presents the Code Crown to the Fusion Fighters while Nene takes the remnants of the Mist for herself. ;Places in the Sky Zone File:6-15 Arena.png|Arena File:6-16 Sky Temple of Darkness.png|Sky Temple of Darkness Jungle Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is an immense forest inhabited by Insect and Plant Digimon. The forest itself is called the , and within its depths is the . is the guardian deity of the Zone, while and are its protectors. The Bagra Army commander in charge the Jungle Zone Battalion is . Stingmon himself is enough to fend off Kongoumon until three teams enter the Zone, prompting himself to make an appearance. The Fusion Fighters arrive here in the middle of the air. which forces them to split the group. The Zone itself is in chaos from multiple battles, with the ultimate result being that Tactimon is driven off by the Fusion Fighters, while Kongoumon is defeated by an alliance between Blue Flare and Midnight, who in turn also attack Stingmon and Lilamon in an attempt to discover information about the Hidden Sanctuary and its Guardian. Mortally wounded, Stingmon is rescued by Deckerdramon, which allows of Midnight to infiltrate the Hidden Sanctuary. Lilamon reveals that the key to entering relies on Deckerdramon's approval, which the Fusion Fighters receive by Jeremy and Angie performing the Dance of True Heart. The Fusion Fighters split into two groups, one to head within the Sanctuary and the other to hold off the Bagra Army and its renewed attack, with Blue Flare entering as well. Within the Sanctuary, AxeKnightmon attempts to forcibly recruit Deckerdramon, who rejects him for his black heart. Christopher rejects his alliance with Midnight and joins with the Fusion Fighters in attacking AxeKnightmon, who easily beats both armies. Christopher's strength of heart moves Deckerdramon, who heals Stingmon, grants him guardianship of the Zone, and then formally joins Blue Flare as well as granting Christopher the Zone's Code Crown. Seeing nothing left in the Zone, Midnight retreats, with Blue Flare giving chase. The Fusion Fighters rout the remaining members of the Jungle Zone battalion and, with a fond farewell from its inhabitants, move on. ;Places in the Jungle Zone File:6-19 Analyzer-01 JP.png|Hidden Sanctuary File:6-19 Analyzer-03 JP.png|Holy Ground Dust Zone The is an area that is mostly train tracks and junk piles. has a tower in this Zone where he gathers dark energy. A make his home in his own terminal, where he acts as dictator of the Dust Zone, extorting its inhabitants for scrap by withholding necessary DigiOil. Anyone who brings him a Fusion Loader supposedly wins escape from this desolate Zone, but when brings him the Fusion Fighters' Loader, Grandlocomon reveals it to be a lie. He attempts to escape the Zone but is taken out by the Fusion Fighters. AxeKnightmon, meanwhile, seals Nene within his tower and attempts to find a suitable candidate to mature the darkness within. He finds his goal in Christopher Aonuma, who releases the Darkness Loader from its confines and falls under AxeKnightmon's thrall. An all out clash with the Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, Midnight, and the Bagra Army ensures. It results in AxeKnightmon displaying the power of the Darkness Loader and its Dark DigiFuse, Blue Flare regaining its autonomy, the Bagra Army retreating, and the Fusion Fighters attaining the Zone's Code Crown. With the Fusion Fighters as the Zone's owner, Mikey leaves governing to its inhabitants, now free from their tyrant. ;Places in the Dust Zone File:6-20 AxeKnightmon's Tower.png|AxeKnightmon's Tower File:6-20 Grandlocomon's Terminal.png|Grandlocomon's Terminal Warrior Zone The is a feudal Japan-themed area that is the home-zone of the . Here, the Monitamon train within the Karatenmon refers to it as the in the Japanese version of Digimon Fusion, "Laughing All The Way To The Code Crown" 23. gain the training their need to excel, and only their elite are allowed to leave. The Zone's princess lives in the , though by the time the Fusion Fighters arrive, it has been usurped by and his battalion from the Bagra Army, with Babamon taken hostage. The Fusion Fighters come here to recuperate only to get involved with these events. They decide to take the Code Crown for leverage against Musyamon, only to discover the Zone's quirk: the Code Crown can only be forcibly taken by making the current holder laugh. They head to where meditates and awaits challengers. Eventually, Nene and Angie succeed in this task, with Nene taking the Code Crown. Musyamon sends a strike force to harass the Monitamon Village after this event. The Fusion Fighters use this chance to send an infiltration team to Monita Castle to rescue the princess while the remaining Fighters protect the Village. The infiltration team succeeds, which allows the rest of the Fusion Fighters free rein to remove the Bagra Army's presence from the Zone. To fully cement her joining the Fusion Fighters, Nene then transfers the Code Crown to Mikey. The Fusion Fighters return here after the Disc Zone collapses, bringing with them refugees. Here, all parties involved rest and recuperate, though begins nightly training to overcome his weaknesses, aided by and , with a final exam given by the mysterious . The peace is interrupted by , who manages to track them to this Zone. Shoutmon's training pays off in a win for the Fusion Fighters that takes Blastmon out of the equation. In the aftermath, Mikey hears a new DigiMelody. Rescuing , the Fusion Fighters make for the Sweet Zone. ;Places in the Warrior Zone File:6-23 Monitamon Village.png|Monitamon Village File:6-23 Monita Castle.png|Monita Castle File:6-23 Karatenmon's Shrine.png|Karatenmon's Shrine Disc Zone The is a floating mountain embedded with digital discs. It is home to a large population of Digimon led by Mercurymon. The Zone's peace is shattered by Christopher Aonuma and his Blue Flare, when he kills Mercurymon for the Zone's Code Crown. The Bagra Army then appears and clashes with the Blue Flare, heedless of collateral damage. By the time the Fusion Fighters intervene, the Zone's destruction is inevitable, and Christopher leaves, as he cares little for his new subjects. The mountain ultimately collapses, though Mikey Kudo saves the residents by transporting them to the Warrior Zone. Sweet Zone The is a dessert-themed area in which it constantly snows and its buildings are constructed from sweets. Its consist of pastry chefs and those who enjoy their works. The is a large castle where , the commander of the Bagra Army in charge of this Zone, makes his base. brings the Fusion Fighters here after the Bagra Army subjugates this Zone, taking the Code Crown for himself. Though discovered, the Fusion Fighters bluff their way to the Green Jellybean Waiting Room, where they hold a bake-off with as Nene frees the captured pastry chefs. Though they win and defeat GigaWaruMonzaemon, Matadormon sends them to the abyss beneath the fortress, where they discover the true depths to his cruelty. Matadormon's operation to revive the legendary lies there, where the other residents have their data drained for this purpose, incidentally turning them into to be used as mindless guards. The Fusion Fighters dismantle Breakdramon and Matadormon here, winning them the Code Crown and the restoration of all the citizens. Having returned the Zone to peace, the Fusion Fighters then move on with the blessing of those they saved. In the manga, the Sweet Zone is a cake land. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . ;Places in the Sweet Zone File:6-27 Fortress of Frosting.png|Fortress of Frosting File:6-27 Green Jellybean Waiting Room.png|Green Jellybean Waiting Room Sword Zone The is a swordsman-themed area whose almost idyllic mountains, forests, and plains are only disrupted by planted swords, with a gigantic one towering over the zone. Inhabitants of this Zone include BeoWolfmon, Vajramon, and Yasyamon, all of whom practice their swordplay against each other. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is , who is repelled and defeated by the Fusion Fighters. In doing so, Mikey Kudo obtains the final fragment of the Code Crown, which heralds the revival of purification of all the Bagra Army commanders who the Fusion Fighters defeated. intervenes at this point, summoning a tower that disrupts all travel to and from the Zone and forcing a confrontation. Grademon sacrifices himself to destroy the tower, allowing to enter the Zone. With his power, the Fusion Fighters drive off Tactimon, but at the instant of Tactimon's loss, Lord Bagra steals all of the Code Crown fragments for himself and wins control over the Digital World. The aftermath of his attack sucks the human members of the Fusion Fighters and out of the Digital World. Gold Zone The was a Zone ruled by before the seven kingdoms were formed. It was the birthplace of . Snow Zone The , named The Constantly Snowing Land , is the Digital World's coldest Zone. Only Digimon adapted to cold environments can live here. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . Colosseum Zone The is the home of , who is its champion. Study Zone The is the home of , who is its legendary leader. Factory Zone Stadium Zone River Zone The is a Zone adjacent to the Green, Snow, Sand, Sweets, and Lake Zones, and the Human World. Corridor Zone Rain Zone Dark Crystal Palace The | |lit. "Black Crystal Palace"}} is a palace located in Rain Zone containing many Digimon trapped in Dark Crystals. Revenge Zone The Revenge Zone is a Zone where old grudges come back to the fore. In Digimon Fusion Fighters, old enemies rise here to challenge the player once more. Eruesutou Zone Bamboo Zone Mist Zone Cutemon's village 's village is a village in an unspecified Zone. Cutemon lived there with his parents until it was attacked by the Bagra Army. He managed to escape but became separated from them. Kingdoms Bagra Pandæmonium The is the expanded headquarters of the Bagra Army, as well as the location of 's castle. It is set at the center of the seven Lands. Dragonland The is the first kingdom, a land of flower fields and rocky terrain. The Dark General the Fire-fury controls this land with his draconic , gathering negative energy from the bird and flower Digimon inhabitants. Dorbickmon also has complete control over its terrain. It features the , where flowers whose pollen can paralyze dragons grow, and the , a large waterfall with a closed bottom. This land is Mikey Kudo and 's first stop after returning from the Human World, where they see first hand Lord Bagra's changes, and it is also where Christopher Aonuma and his Blue Flare army act as a resistance. riddled the underground with tunnels in preparation for his escape, which they use to flee from Dorbickmon's overwhelming might. When Mikey is cornered by Dorbickmon, Nene Amano abuses the Weeping Dragon flowers' pollen to save him, leading Dorbickmon set their next confrontation at the Dragon's Waterfall to prevent the pollen. Mikey and Dracomon respond by blowing up the waterfall, washing away his ground and sea forces as well as opening up his aerial forces to a concentrated pollen assault. When Dorbickmon is eventually taken down, Dragonland comes under the Fusion Fighters' and Blue Flare's joint control, and the two armies join forces under their new banner. Vampire Land The is a spooky forest land. The Dark General the Moon-light controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters United Army. Honey Land The is an area filled with forests and flowerbeds. The Dark General the Wood-spirit controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters United Army. Cyber Land The is a high-tech city-like kingdom. The Dark General the Water-tiger controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters United Army. Gold Land The is a golden ocean-like kingdom. The Dark General the Gold-thief controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters United Army. Canyon Land The is a rocky land which resembles the Grand Canyon. The Dark General the Earth-god controls this Land until he is slain by the Fusion Fighters United Army. Bright Land The is an immense plain watched over by a brilliant sun. " the Sun-wheel", a heroic Digimon, is nominally the Dark General of Bright Land, but the true general is his evil, possessed-form, , the self-proclaimed "evil sunspot lurking within the bright sun". The Land is dominated by Apollonia Tower, which sucks out the vitality of the land below order to support the growth of a lush, paradisical garden at its top. At the foot of the tower, most of Apollomon's citizens have been imprisoned within immovable restraints that force them to remain in awkward positions out in the hot sun; this is due to Apollomon needing to send negative energy to the Bagra Pandæmonium, without being willing to execute his beloved citizens. The top of the tower can only be reached by climbing a huge, perilous staircase on one's own power, but if one falls off the staircase, they will plummet straight to Hell's Field. Digital Underworld The is a literal hell that resides beneath Bright Land. It is 's hell, which means that evil Digimon are actually empowered there, while good Digimon are weakened. There are many floating islands floating above a vast plain, and the islands contain such hazards as a lake of acerbic fluid that eats away at data and a field of spikes made out of the "hardest metal", as well as a black and white castle. The castles are part of the Digital Underworld program controlled by Whispered: opposing armies are set in each castle, and a black or white rose emblem is placed on the lead general of the respective army. The exit to the Digital Underworld remains sealed until one of the roses transmits a signal recording its general's death to both castles. After Whispered reveals himself, he drops the Fusion Fighters United Army into the Digital Underworld, where Mikey Kudo is set as the general of the Fusion Fighters United Army at the white castle, while Ewan Amano is set as the general over the combined forces of the Midnight and Sun Armies at the black castle. Although Mikey manages to lead his army to victory, he is unwilling to kill Ewan to escape, and so allows to simulate his death in order to make the rose send off the death signal to the castles. Meanwhile, Whispered digifuses the defeated and into , allowing them to absorb all the energy of the Digital Underworld and eventually annihilate it in a massive explosion. Prison Land The is a bizarre spiritual dimension and an eighth kingdom where sent and imprisoned the souls of , , and , as well as the souls of the seven Dark Generals. In a last ditch effort, Mikey Kudo let AxeKnightmon send his own soul there, in an attempt to break his friends out. See also Notes and references Category:Locations in Digimon Fusion